Khaos
Khaos (Greek:χάος) was the first of the Protogenoi to emerge at the creation of the universe. The god bore the rest of the Protogenoi, its children. Khaos was a formless void that surrounded the universe. Later authors defined Khaos as a chaotic mix of elements. Myth In the beginning there was only Khaos. It was complete discord. The earth was not solid, the sea was not liquid, and the sky was not gas. Khaos created the Island of Creation where he gave birth to the Protogenoi. Khaos put an end to the discord by creating Ouranos and Gaia. Then out of Khaos, Ouranos and Gaia came. They gave birth to the Ourea and the Nesoi. After them was the dark Tartaros. Eros was born and was the most handsome of the gods. From Khaos, Erebos and Nyx were born. Aether and Hemera came after them. Then Pontos, Thalassa, Phanes, Physis, Chronos and Ananke were born. The Theogony Hesiod tells that the Helicon Muses tell him about Khaos. Khaos created Gaia. Then he created Ouranos to cover Gaia. Then the gloomy Tartaros was born. He was living under Gaia. Then Eros was born. Hesiod calls Eros the fairest of the gods. Then the dark Erebos and Nyx were born. After them was Aether and Hemera. Then Phanes, Physis, Chronos, and Ananke were born. Titanomachy During the Titanomachy, Khaos was being hurt, seized by the war. He was fighting alongside the Olympians. Khaos caused thunderstorms, crashes, earthquakes and tornadoes because of his misery. The Protogenoi met together to try to end the Great War. All the gods fought each other in a cruel war. Khaos was going to destroy Gaia to end the war. But Zeus killed the evil Titans with the Master Bolt. Gaia didn't need to die. Khaos's grandchildren were imprisoned in Tartarus. Zeus became god of the Heavens like his father Kronos and his grandfather Ouranos. Poseidon became god of the Seas like his uncle Oceanos and his granduncle Pontos. And Hades, tricked by Zeus, became god of the Dead like his uncle Iapetos and his granduncle Tartaros Roman Mythology In Roman mythology Khaos was Chaos. Chaos was a male. He was a chaotic mass of elements. Chaos was said to unite with his daughter, Nox (Nyx in Greek), and they created the Island of Creation. They created Terra (Gaia) and Caelus (Ouranos). Then Nox later wed her brother, Scotus (Erebos). Then Cupid (Eros) was born. After Cupid's birth all the gods could mate. And then Hydros (Pontos) and Thesis (Thalassa) were born. Then Hydros and Thesis gave birth to Phanes and Physis. Gallery Khaos.jpg|Khaos Khaos-1.jpg|Khaos as a man. Khaos-2.jpg|Khaos as a woman. Island_of_Creation.jpg|Khaos creating the universe. Ouranos.jpg|Khaos's son, Ouranos. Gaia.jpg|Khaos's daughter, Gaia. Tartaros.jpg|Khaos's son, Tartaros. Eros-protogenos.jpg|Khaos's son, Eros. Aither.jpg|Khaos's son, Aether. Hemera.jpg|Khaos's daughter, Hemera. Erebos.jpg|Khaos's son, Erebos. Nyx.jpg|Khaos's daughter Nyx. Chronos.jpg|Khaos's son, Chronos. Ananke.jpg|Khaos's daughter, Ananke. Phanes.jpg|Khaos's son, Phanes. Physis.jpg|Khaos's daughter, Physis. Trivia *Khaos and the rest of his children helped the Olympians in the Titanomachy. *Khaos created Eros so his children could have children. *Khaos created Gaia to nourish life. *Khaos created Tartaros to nourish the dead. The 3 realms of the Underworld (Hades, Elysium, Tartarus) were created by Tartaros. *Khaos created Aether and Hemera to light up the day. *Khaos created Erebos and Nyx to help the humans rest. *Khaos created Pontos and Thalassa to satisfy life. *Khaos created Phanes and Physis for life on Gaia. *Khaos created Chronos and Ananke to decide one's fate.